


Near Detection

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Lestrade sees Holmes' wedding ring. Watson provides excuses.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Near Detection

The day after our first wedding anniversary, I had to be at my practice early. It pained me to pull myself away from my darling Sherlock, and all day I was waiting for the moment that I could hold him in my arms once more. 

When I left my cab at our door, I ran into Lestrade, who was just leaving. “Good evening, Lestrade,” I greeted him. 

“Good evening, doctor,” he replied. “I’ve just been discussing a case with Mr Holmes.” 

“Oh yes? Anything interesting?” 

“He gave me a few new leads.” He paused, seeming vaguely distracted. “I could have sworn he was wearing a wedding ring.” 

With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realised that Holmes must have forgotten to take off his ring in the morning after wearing it all day for our anniversary. Thinking quickly, I said, “It must be for some disguise.” 

Thankfully, Lestrade seemed to accept this explanation. “Yes, that must be it. I can’t imagine a woman marrying him.” 

I laughed, trying to sound casual. Taking my leave of the inspector, I unlocked the door and ascended the stairs to our sitting room. Holmes was sitting on the settee and he looked round when I entered. 

“Hello, John. How was your day?” he asked. 

Having divested myself of my coat, I sat beside him. “Better for being with you again, my love.” I took his hands and kissed both. “Lestrade noticed your wedding ring.” 

He looked down at his left hand, then hung his head. “I can’t believe I forgot. I’m sorry, John.” 

I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. 

“There’s no need to apologise, darling,” I soothed him. “It was an accident and I smoothed it over.” 

“What did you tell him?” Holmes mumbled. 

“I said it must be part of a disguise.” 

“Good thinking.” He paused for a few moments. “You are a treasure, John,” he murmured, kissing my neck. 

I inclined my head to give him better access. “You know I would do anything for you.” 

He lifted his head and studied me, his grey eyes full of emotion. “Mon trésor,” he whispered, before moving forward to kiss me.


End file.
